vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Licht
|-|Artificial Body= |-|Demon Form= Summary Licht is the leader of the Elf Tribe and one of its ten Apostles of Sephirah. He was married to Tetia, a human woman and the sister of Lumière Silvamillion Clover, the first Wizard King Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C | Varies. Low 7-B to 6-C Name: Licht Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mage, Leader of Elves, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Overwhelming Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Weapon Summoning, Expert Swordsman, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Power Nullification/ Attack Reflection (Can nullify nearly any type of magic with the edge of his Demon-Slaying Sword. Can reflect a magic spell back with the spine of the blade), Danmaku, Statistics Amplification (With Reinforcement Magic), Power Absorption and Durability Negation (Can absorb any magical attacks with his Demon-Dwelling Sword regardless their size or form. His swords drain the magical power of anything that makes contact with them until they're completely unable to use magic), Resistance to Ki sensing (Asta wasn't even able to read his ki) Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement | Same as before except Swords Abilities, Large Size (Type 3; is way bigger than Mountains and can easily reach Clouds) | Same abilities as his true self except Demon-Slayer Sword properties Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Lumière) | Island level (Was about to destroy the Clover Kingdom) | Varies. Small City level (even though he wasn't fully awakened yet and without a grimoire, he still overpowered Yuno and Asta) to Island level (Sally was able to create a body physically comparable to his true self. Though without a grimoire, he cannot cast his strongest spells) Speed: At least FTL (Comparable to Lumière) | At least FTL (Should be as fast, if not faster than before. Despite his large Size, he still was able to keep up with Lumière) | At least FTL (Comparable to his true self, Blitzed Asta and Yuno and took his sword before Asta could do anything) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily lift and deftly wield his sword even though it easily weigh down most grown men.) Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class | Small City Class to Island Class Durability: Island level (Comparable to Lumière who took several hits from his Demonic state) | Island level (Took hits from Lumière) | Island level (Should be as durable as his true self) Stamina: Incredibly high (As an elf and the leader of his race, Licht possesses an immense amount of magic power. Even higher in his artificial body where he was able to fight Asta and Yuno without showing signs of fatigue or running out of Mana) Range: Extended melee range with swords, hundreds of kilometres with magic Standard Equipment: Licht_grimoire_Black_Clover.png|Licht's Grimoire Asta_Grimoire.png|Asta's Grimore Demon-Slayer_Sword.png|Demon Slayer Sword True_Demon-Dweller_Sword_Black_Clover.png|Demon Dweller Sword Licht_Dual_Wielding_Black_Clover.png|Dual Welding True_Demon-Destroyer_Sword_Black_Clover.png|Demon Destroyer Sword *'Grimore:' Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he receives during his fight with Revchi. His grimoire used to be a four-leaf clover grimoire that belonged to Licht. It allows Licht to cast strong spells and summons his swords *'Demon Slayer Sword:' Asta's first and primary weapon that belonged to Licht. It's the largest and heaviest of the 3 swords, dealing massive blunt damage with each swing and being a better shield overall. However, its heft means that it is slower than the Demon Dwelling Sword, making it less suitable for parrying and reflecting high-speed attacks. *'Demon Dweller Sword:' Licht's second weapon, which was discovered by Asta towards the end of his fight with Mars. A thinner and more ornate weapon, it can be swing much faster than the Demon Slayer Sword, allowing him to defend against attacks too fast for him to block with the Demon Slayer Sword. The sword's original ability is to absorb spells and then to release that magic in a flying slash. It has been noted that the sword passively absorbs any magic in the vicinity, after the sword has absorbed a certain amount of magical power, the black markings on it start glowing. At that moment, when the user swings the sword, it unleashes magic with similar elemental properties as the absorbed mage's elemental affinity. *'Demon Destroyer Sword:' Licht's third sword. the sword can absorb and remove the effects of spells. Intelligence: Above Average. 4 Leaf clover grimoire wielder are fast learners. Licht also shown great swordman's skills Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Licht_Dual_Wielding_Black_Clover.png|Sword Magic Origin_Flash_Black_Clover.png|Origin Flash Origin_Flash_Barrage_Black_Clover.png|Origin Flash Barrage Demon-Dweller_Sword-_Conquering_Eon.png|Demon-Dweller Sword: Conquering Eon Sword-Magic: Licht uses this magic attribute to generate swords *'Origin Flash:' Licht summons a sword to his hand and, releases a giant slash that cuts anything in its path. Afterwards, the sword dissipates *'Origin Flash Barrage:' Licht swings his sword and releases multiple giant slashes that cut anything in his path *'Demon-Dweller Sword: Conquering Eon:' Licht holds the Demon-Dweller Sword aloft and absorb the magic of his allies. The user then swings the sword down and unleashes the power in a single slash. Compound Magic: Is the combination of multiple different spells to create a single, more powerful spell.' Licht and Lemiel cast Protecting Light.jpg|Demon-Dweller Sword: Protecting Light Spirit_Light_Tree.jpg|Spirit Light Tree ' *'Demon-Dweller Sword: Protecting Light:' Using the Demon-Dweller Sword's ability to connect to his allies, the two mages grab hold of the sword, and Licht channels his Light Magic power through the sword to his allies. His Light Magic can create a large protective aura that also boosts the recipients' speed. *'Demon-Dweller Sword: Spirit Light Tree:' William Vangeance holds out his hands and creates a seed that sprouts into several twisting branches. Licht places a hand on the other's back and then uses the Demon-Dweller Sword to create connections to his allies. These connections are then tied together into a gigantic shining tree. The tree could then be used to disseminate information or magic to the connected allies. Reinforcement Magic: Licht uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Forbidden Magic: Licht uses this form of magic to cast spells that draw power from the underworld. Key: Base | Demon | Artificial Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Demons Category:Elves Category:Black Clover Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Leaders Category:Leader Category:Artificial Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Variable Tier